Recommendations for standard methods for accessing the Internet have been made by various bodies such as World Wide Web Consortium (W3C), W3C—Web Accessibility Initiative (WAI), IBM Corporation Microsoft Corporation, National Institute for Disability and Rehabilitation Research and Verizon Foundation, including methods appropriate for use by persons with various handicaps.
In particular, advocates for the disabled recommend that standard client/server applications should be accessible/_navigatable— by multiple methods. Moreover, this would be beneficial to diverse companies who wish to expand their existing user/customer base to allow end-users to navigate using either a mouse or the keyboard.
Not all web sites are aware of such standards, let alone being compliant with them and there are many web sites that people who cannot use a mouse cannot access.
It would be advantageous if a program were available to modify non-compliant web sites so that they may be accessed using only the keyboard.